dirk_gently_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon Rimmer
Gordon Rimmer is a character in the television series Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency. Gordon Rimmer (originally Pollux and later Lux Dujour) was a high ranking member of the Men of the Machine cult. Biography Original life Gordon Rimmer was married, and lived in a house in Logan Heights in Seattle, and worked at the Seattle Zoo. Approximately around the year 2001 the Men of the Machine cult chose an unused building at the Seattle Zoo as new headquarters. Because his job-related access to the site, they transferred their member Pollux, who had previously inhabited rock star Lux Dujour, into Gordon Rimmer's body. What became of Gordon's soul and his wife is not shown. Pollux, an Original Soul The man who would come to inhabit Gordon Rimmer's body was Pollux, a member of the Men of the Machine. Pollux was one of a group of hippie squatters living in the abandoned Webb Mansion in the 1960s, led by Jake Rainey. These hippies found a mysterious machine and formed a cult around it and its soul-swapping capabilities. At some point Pollux was soulswapped into the body of rock star Lux Dujour. Pollux in Lux's body continued to life the latter's rockstar life, staging a comeback. As Lux, he was in a relationship with a woman called Sammy.Watkin, Rimmer: "I jumped into him after the second album. I was the comeback." Around the year 2001, Pollux was redesignated by Rainey to inhabit the body of Gordon Rimmer. Rimmer worked at the Seattle Zoo, and his identity would give them access to the abandoned Animal Transfer Unit, which had been chosen as new location for the cult's temple. An unsuspecting Pollux was summoned to Gordon Rimmer's house in Logan Heights where he was confronted with these facts by Rainey. Pollux vehemently protested, wanting to keep his current body and life, relishing the rockstar's lifestyle and power, but was forced to do it. Lux's body was buried under Rimmer's garage, and Pollux was forced to continue life as Gordon Rimmer. A plan and a coup After being redesignated, Rimmer refused to let go of his past life as Lux Dujour. He kept a large collection of Lux memorabilia and merchandise in his house (e.g. the yak fur coat) and had contact with his former girlfriend Sammy, without revealing himself as Lux. He kept a corgi dog named Rapunzel as a pet. His resentment contributed to his disobedient and heretic thoughts, and Rimmer collected a personal following of a a few cultists and a larger number of drones. Contrary to supreme soul Jake Rainey's wishes, Rimmer hatched a plan to blackmail Patrick Spring for his Unlimited Energy Device by kidnapping his daughter Lydia Spring. He sent her a letter to lure her in, claiming he could give her answers about the many questions she had concerning her family. A few days before the events in Horizons, Lydia arrived at his house and was captured. Rimmer then arranged the trade of Lydia for Patrick's machine. The morning of the day of the exhange (03.08.), Rimmer went to the ATU and used the Soul Exchanger to swap the souls of Lydia and his dog Rapunzel, as a precaution. Immediately afterwards he was confronted by Rainey, Rimmer's disobedience now in the open. Rainey took hold of the dog with Lydia's soul, while Rimmer took the Soul Exchanger, threatening its destruction. The standoff ended undecided, with Rimmer and his group retreating, keeping hold of the machine and Rapunzel-in-Lydia. Now in open rebellion, Rimmer continued with the plan. He sent Red to meet with Ken out in the desert, who they had hired to to work on the electronics for the Soul Exchanger. Rimmer himself went to the Perryman Grand Hotel penthouse to meet with Patrick Spring. There, he presented Lydia's body, promising to return her soul too once they had the Unlimited Energy Device. The meeting was interrupted by another Patrick Spring in a steampunk armor, as well as two men wearing gorilla and giraffe masks. The armored man accidentally triggered the Kitten-Shark who killed Patrick Spring and Rimmer's two drones, and Rimmer fled with Rapunzel-in-Lydia. Empty-handed, Rimmer decided to salvage the situation in some way and returned to the ATU and question Rainey. Arriving at the ATU, he found the aftermath of a massacre, with Rainey and a lot of cultist dead. Searching for Lydia Eventually, Lydia (in Rapunzel's body) manages to escape and Rimmer can be seen walking around the neighborhood with flyers. Todd Brotzman sees the seemingly stray dog and using the information written on the dog tag, returns her to Rimmer, spotting Lydia (occupied by Rapunzel) in the process. Horizons Becoming the Supreme Soul Rimmer's house is broken into by Dirk Gently and Todd who are investigating Lydia's disappearance. Since the Supreme Soul has died, Rimmer is left in charge. With his newfound power, he plans to retrieve Edgar Spring's second machine, killing anyone in his way. Overhearing a cell phone ringing in his bathroom, Rimmer investigates the noise and discovers Dirk in his bathroom. He is temporarily blinded by Dirk throwing his business cards at his face and Dirk manages to escape. Before Rimmer can pursue him, he realizes that his house is on fire and scrambles to put out the flames. Since he has Dirk's business cards and thus Dirk's number, Rimmer calls and arranges a deal to exchange Farah Black's life for the return of the dog. During the exchange, Todd throws the corgi over the bridge, distracting Gordon and allowing Farah time to escape. Lost & Found Searching for Edgar Spring's Machine Rimmer receives a call from Farah demanding to know where Lydia is. Rimmer, however, is more concerned with finding Edgar Spring's second machine which was promised to him by Patrick Spring before his demise. Rogue Wall Enthusiasts Letting the Past Go One day, Rimmer approaches Sammy on at a bar and offers her a gift. Unaware of Rimmer's previous life as Lux, Sammy tells him that he must stop giving her gifts as she reciprocate his feelings. When she opens the box, she finds an old fur coat of Lux's and Rimmer leads her to the Animal Transfer Unit to reveal that he was the Lux she fell in love with. Just as he succeeds in convincing her of the truth, he calls in several Men of the Machine and bludgeons her to death with Lux's guitar to show them he has moved on. Watkin Following the murder of Sammy, Lux continues to rid himself of his past life by throwing away the mountain of Lux Dujour merchandise that he had collected over the years. When he gets to the fur coat, he hesitates and ultimately decides to keep it. With Rapunzel (in Lydia's body) in his car, he drives off and is spotted by Farah Black. Very Erectus Capturing Dirk and Todd The next day, Rimmer receives a call from Edmund Doyle, the local police captain, as detective Estevez had previously deduced Doyle's connection with the Men of the Machine. The two meet at the docks and Doyle vents his frustrations in Rimmer's leadership. Rimmer stops him short and declares that as the new Supreme Soul, he is in charge and should not be questioned.Fix Everything After leaving the docks, Rimmer confronted the captive Dirk and Todd at the Animal Transfer Unit, who had been captured and brought there with the Unlimited Energy Device. He questioned them about the many confusing facts and details of the case, but they knew just as little. When distracted by a commotion outside, their captives managed to overwhelm them, Dirk taking the UED and Todd taking Lux's yak fur coat, and barricaded themselves in the altar room. Rimmer went outside, where he was beaten up by Detective Estevez, but aided by Rapunzel managed to get away. Estevez followed him inside the ATU and shot up the place, so Rimmer and his remaining drones Ed and Zed fled, leaving behind both machines and human!Rapunzel.Weaponized Soul Later that day, Rimmer went the police station with Ed and Zed, asking Edmund Doyle for reinforcements to seize back the stolen Soul Exchanger, which Dirk and team had taken to the Spring Mansion. Doyle sent a Seattle Police SWAT team along with Rimmer, and they attacked the Spring mansion after nightfall. Rimmer himself went inside and had firefight in the halls against Farah and Estevez. A disarmed Farah picked up Rapunzel as a living shield, then thew the dog at Rimmer who caught it, distracting him momentarily. Estevez thew her a gun, and Farah killed Rimmer with a headshot.Two Sane Guys Doing Normal Things Character Behind the scenes *Gordon Rimmer is portrayed by actor Aaron Douglas. *In the show bible, the original Rimmer is described as a veterinarian, and said to have been soulswapped into a bird and killed in a microwave.Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency Show Bible, 2015 Appearances *Season 1 (BBC America) (body inhabited by Pollux) **Horizons **Lost & Found **Rogue Wall Enthusiasts (Pollux & original Gordon Rimmer) **Watkin **Very Erectus **Fix Everything **Weaponized Soul **Two Sane Guys Doing Normal Things Notes * Gordon was seen walking across the street holding flyers before Todd first met him. Dirk almost ran him over with his car. * As Gordon, he keeps Lux Dujour merchandise as a reminder of his previous life. He also was seen trying to draw Lux Dujour tattoos on his arm with a sharpie. * He thought that Dirk killed Patrick Spring *Before the assault on the Spring Mansion, Rimmer camo-paints his cheeks with glittery blue paint that harkens back to Lux Dujour's style and colors.